Stealing Cinderella
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming. But to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella...


*gasp* Could it be... a non angsty story from me? LMAO. I guess the muse got tired of killing and maiming everyone, so here's a nice Shules songfic, for the Chuck Wicks song Stealing Cinderella. We don't know a lot about Juliet's parents, but she's very close to her brother. So I think she's close to her folks, too. For this story, they live close to Santa Barbara. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine! But I think I may have a can or two of pineapples somewhere... Think I could trade them for Shawn?

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Saturday night found Shawn Spencer in his best friend Burton Guster's apartment.

Normally he spent Saturday nights with his girlfriend, but this Saturday was very different from others.

Gus came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two cokes. "So, you're really going to do it?"

Shawn nodded slowly. "I am." He took one coke from Gus. "The time feels right."

"Let me see it."

Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, then opened it for Gus to see.

Gus gasped in a girlish manner. "Why, Shawn, this is all so sudden!"

Shawn laughed and shook his head. "I'm never going to find another woman like her, man. I should ask before she comes to her senses and runs out the door."

"I hear that." Gus opened his coke. "You have the ring. Why aren't you asking her now?"

Shawn took the ring out of the box and held it up to the light. "Because I'm going to talk to her dad first."

Gus looked shocked. "Really? You're going to ask her dad?"

Shawn shrugged, absently rubbing the ring with his thumb. "She mentioned it once."

"I never would have figured her to be that old fashioned."

"Well, she is. And Juliet deserves... everything." It had occurred to him more than once in their relationship that he wasn't nearly good enough for her. But for some unfathomable reason, she loved him. And he knew that he would never love another woman as much as he loved her. A year ago, he would have laughed at the idea of being married. But now... he couldn't imagine his life without Juliet. And he didn't want to.

Gus watched his friend study the engagement ring. Ever since he and Juliet had started dating, Gus had noticed a lot of differences in Shawn. He started acting more responsible, more mature... more like a man. And while he thought he might have been sad, Gus was proud. Shawn was a brother to him, and he knew they would always be best friends.

Shawn finally tucked the ring back into the box and returned it to his pocket. "Okay, buddy, start the movie."

Gus chuckled and hit Play, and the two childhood friends settled down to watch their movie.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Juliet grinned widely as she parked the car in front of her parent's home. She had brought Shawn home with her several times, and already her mother adored him. Her dad was more standoffish, but he had always been that way with Juliet's boyfriends. She was his only little girl, and he and Ewan were both extremely protective.

Shawn took a steadying breath as he got out of the car. After tonight, his life would change forever. At least, he hoped it would.

Juliet took Shawn's hand and pulled him to the front door. "Mom, Dad, we're here!" she called as she opened the door.

Lauren O'Hara hurried to the door and hugged her little girl. "Hello, sweetheart!" Then she pulled Shawn into an enthusiastic hug.

Shawn returned the petite woman's hug. "Hi, Mrs. O'Hara."

"Shawn," Lauren scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lauren."

"Don't scare the boy," a booming voice called, and Shawn swallowed hard as Daniel O'Hara came into the room. He was an imposing man, and even though he was in a good mood, Shawn suddenly felt two inches tall.

"Daddy!" Juliet rushed into her father's arms and hugged him tightly.

"There's my princess..." He kissed the top of her head. "Go into the kitchen with your mom. I need to talk to Shawn for a minute."

Juliet started to argue, but Lauren grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Once they were alone, Shawn and Daniel looked at each other.

Shifting uneasily, Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I wasn't very specific on the phone, sir, but I have something I really need to ask you."

Suddenly Daniel held up a hand. "Stay right here, Shawn." He left the room.

Alone in the room, Shawn wandered over to the far wall, where numerous pictures covered a single shelf. Slowly he started to smile as he realized they were all of Juliet.

_I came to see her daddy_

_For a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret_

_I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting_

_In the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her _

_Sitting on his shelf_

He looked at the first picture. In it, Juliet couldn't have been more than four or five. She was wearing a helmet, kneepads, elbowpads, and a wide grin. Behind her, her dad was holding the bike she sat upon.

Pride and love were clear in Daniel's eyes, and Juliet had one tiny hand on his arm.

His eyes drifted to the next picture. She was a little older, maybe eight or nine, and she was standing on a stage by a pumpkin. He chuckled softly to himself. Juliet had told him about the play. She had beaten all the other girls out for the part of Cinderella, and her mother had spent days making the dress perfect.

He was glad that she had so many fond memories of her childhood, and such a close connection to her family. He hoped that she would always have that.

The next picture was taken in the summer. A seven year old Juliet beamed at the camera, with a ring of cherry around her mouth and a popsicle stick in her hand. He had to laugh.

To this day, cherry popsicles were still her favorite dessert, especially in the middle of a heatwave.

Another picture showed Juliet bouncing on her bed, holding a pillow above her head as though she were going to hit the person behind the camera. She was missing a front tooth, and he had never thought she was more adorable.

Shawn moved closer to study it. Juliet was dancing on her father's feet, with her arms around his waist and her head tilted back as she stared up in admiration. Daniel's hand was resting on the top of her head, and he had the same adoring look on his face as he watched his little girl.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed _

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers _

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming _

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in_

_And stealing Cinderella_

Shawn leaned closer, amazed by the look the two seemed to be sharing in the photograph.

The next framed picture was of Juliet's prom, and Shawn's lips curved upward in a grin. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"She's something, isn't she, son?" Daniel rumbled, watching the younger man as he studied the pictures.

"Yes, she's an amazing woman, Mr. O'Hara," Shawn agreed. He had known that about her from the first moment they met in a crowded coffee shop.

Daniel just stared at Shawn.

It dawned on Shawn that Daniel didn't see Juliet as a woman. He saw her as the little girl in those pictures.

To him, she would always be that little girl dancing on his feet, riding her first bike, and starring in her third grade rendition of Cinderella.

And Shawn was the one coming in and stealing her away.

_I leaned in toward those pictures_

_To get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say_

_"Now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I said, "Yes, she's quite a woman."_

_And he just stared at me_

_And I realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

Shawn cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. "I think you know why I'm here tonight, Mr. O'Hara."

Daniel nodded. "You and Juliet have been together for almost a year now."

Smiling, Shawn nodded. "Yes, we have. She's... everything to me." He opened the box and showed Daniel the ring. "And with your permission, I want to ask her to marry me."

His hands were shaking slightly, and he felt his heart race as Daniel scrutinized the ring. With any other girl (if he had been so intent on marrying them) he probably wouldn't have bothered to ask their father's permission. But Juliet wasn't just any girl, and he was determined to do everything in his power to make her happy. He just hoped that this would make her happy, too.

Daniel took the velvet box out of Shawn's shaking hands. Juliet was his only daughter, and he loved her more than words could say. When she joined the Academy, his wife had cried, and he had been afraid. But he wanted her to have everything she wanted in life. And his baby girl wanted to be a detective. Now the man she said she loved was asking his permission to marry her, and he was losing her all over again.

"Mr. O'Hara...?"

Daniel wiped at his eyes. "Juliet is my baby, Shawn," he said quietly. "I love her more than words could say. And if you think you're able to make her happy for the rest of her life..."

Shawn nodded, his eyes stinging. He knew that they would have their problems, but he would put her before himself for the rest of his life. And that was something he had never been willing to do with another woman, not in his entire life.

Not until Juliet came into his life.

_Playing Cinderella _

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed _

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers _

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad _

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming _

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in_

_And stealing Cinderella_

Daniel watched Shawn for the longest time. Then he finally smiled. "I can tell you're a good man, Shawn."

The younger man relaxed. "Thank you, Mr. O'Hara."

Daniel slapped Shawn on the shoulder and handed the ring back to him. "You have my permission to ask her. But you better treat her like the princess that she is."

"I will."

"And if you don't, remember that my boy has no problems hiding your body," he said, his expression dead serious.

Shawn chuckled uneasily, remembering the first time he met Ewan O'Hara.

"Juliet," Daniel called, shaking Shawn out of his thoughts. "You can come back in here."

Shawn shoved the ring back into his pocket just as Juliet and her mother came out of the kitchen.

Giving Shawn a grin, Juliet went to her dad. "I hope you weren't scaring him, Dad."

"Me?" Daniel feigned innocence. "Why would I want to scare your boyfriend, sweetheart?"

Juliet laughed and shook her head, then stepped into Daniel's arms and wrapped her arms around him.

Daniel hugged his daughter tight, kissing the top of her head and smiling.

Shawn watched Juliet and her father, and suddenly he could see what Daniel saw. To him, she would always be her little girl, and now he understood. His fingers brushed against the ring in his pocket as he watched them.

_Well, he slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it, too_

After an exuberant dinner with her family, Shawn slipped his arm around Juliet as they stood at the front door and said goodbye.

Lauren leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Don't stay away so long," she gently chastised, running a hand over Juliet's hair.

"I won't, Mom. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"You better," Daniel said as he took his turn to kiss her. It occurred to him that the next time he saw her, she would be wearing the ring that Shawn had shown him.

Lauren kissed Shawn as well. "Take care of my angel," she whispered to him.

Shawn tried not to look surprised. Did she know?

Lauren gave him a smile, then leaned against her husband.

After Shawn shook Daniel's hand, Shawn and Juliet left the house. As they walked to the car, Juliet beamed at Shawn.

"I think they love you, Shawn."

He laughed and tugged at his shirt. "It's the cologne. Total parent magnet."

"Right." She got into the driver's side as he slid into the passenger's seat.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed _

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers _

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

As she started the car, Shawn turned his head and watched her with a grin. "How did I get so lucky, Jules?"

With a laugh, she leaned in and touched her nose to his. "I have no idea, Shawn."

He gently brushed her hair back, then kissed her softly.

When they finally broke apart, Juliet smiled at him, then took the steering wheel and guided the car out of the driveway.

The whole way home, Shawn kept looking at the woman beside him. The woman he hoped would be his wife soon.

And he realized that if Daniel gave him a hard time, he couldn't really fault him for it. Juliet was his baby. She saw him as the love of her life, her very own Prince Charming. But her dad didn't see him quite like that.

He saw him as the one who was stealing Cinderella away.

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one who's _

_Stealing Cinderella_

The End

A/N: Hope this wasn't too OOC, and that everyone enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!


End file.
